


Car

by adronitis (orphan_account)



Series: Coincidental Convenience [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adronitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It started when I saw <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/tobyharvard/6667291015/in/photostream">this photograph right here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Car

**Author's Note:**

> It started when I saw [this photograph right here](http://www.flickr.com/photos/tobyharvard/6667291015/in/photostream).

For a moment, Stiles remained rooted to his spot. The hesitation was eating him up. A large part of him wanted that chili and wanted to be warmer. And part of that large part of him was trying to ignore the fact that simply being around this stranger made him feel so much warmer. A tiny voice reminded him that he was over-thinking again. Sure, the voice was right, but it sounded like Scott-The-Traitor so he stayed put for another few moments out of spite.

By now the stranger was a few feet ahead of him. He was walking towards a car parked on the other side of the road. Stiles skipped a little over the edge of the curb and followed the man's path. Until he stopped in front of a sleek, black car.

> _"Holy heart failure!"_

The man looked at him across the roof of the car, clearly amused. The keys jingled in his hands as he made to unlock the door.

> _"You know[that makes you Robin](http://www.bat-mania.co.uk/trivia/holyrobin.php) right?"_
> 
> _"You drive the batmobile!"_
> 
> _"It's a Camaro."_

Stiles could hear the smile in his tone as he climbed into the driver's seat. Without a second thought, he jumped into the passenger's seat.

> _"No, it's a modern day batmobile. It has to be. There's nothing else this beautiful beast could function as. I mean, just look at it!"_

The man was turning the key in the ignition and shaking his head in a way that almost seemed fond to Stiles. He fiddled with the impressive display of controls for a bit before blessed heat engulfed Stiles' entire body.

> _"Ohhhhhhh my god..."_

The car was definitely moving now, if the buildings whizzing by told him anything.

> _"Heated seats? You're just proving my point. You're batman. And this is the batmobile."_
> 
> _"Actually that makes my sister batman..."_

Stiles felt his eyelids struggling to stay up at the sensation of warmth seeping into his frigid skin.

> _"Wha..?"_
> 
> _"It's Laura's car. So that makes her batman, not me."_

Hearing that name again was like someone ripping apart Stiles' cocoon of toasty goodness.

> _"YOUR SISTER!"_

Stiles had moved his entire body to face the stranger who was darting his eyes back and forth between him and the windshield.

> _"Yeah... my sister, Laura..."_

He knew that tone, people used it when they thought Stiles was being slow on the uptake. But he _so wasn't_. Like always, it was the other person who was slow. _Stiles was a mental ninja._

> _"Yeah, as in the one whose drunk ass you just stranded at the club!"_

The tension in the man's shoulders seemed to dissolve instantaneously and the stranger slumped further into his seat, keeping his gaze fixed on the road ahead. He remained silent while Stiles flailed his arms, as a way of asking him what he was doing. That almost fond expression returned to the man's face as he dodged one of Stiles' wider flails.

> _"As in the one that texted me saying she wouldn't be back tonight."_

Stiles paused at that. He was still looking at the man and now breathing harder. _How did that happen? It's probably all that flailing. Yup. It definitely isn't the implication of that statement. Nope. Not at all. So what if his sister isn't gonna be back tonight. Stiles is gonna get Chili. And then Stiles is gonna take the subway back to his place, where Stiles will stubbornly ignore Scott's calls and burrow under multiple blankets. Then Stiles will stop referring to himself in the third person and try very hard to never think about stubble ever again._

> _"You alright?"_
> 
> _"Let's not do that again..."_

The man's brows were furrowed so deep they cast a shadow over his eyes. Stiles had squirmed his way back to facing the windshield and watched the city lights twinkling between the buildings flashing by. A small smile played on his lips as he heard a huff from the man.

> _"Comic, classic, or modern?"_
> 
> _"It's a fairly recent film."_
> 
> _"Don't I get a clue?"_
> 
> _"Think Rachel Dawes."_
> 
> _"Katie Holmes or Maggie Gyllenhaal?"_

Stiles couldn't keep his jaw from going slack. His mouth stayed agape as he turned to look at the man glancing back at him expectantly.

> _"How...?"_
> 
> _"You said to think along the lines of Rachel Dawes... so, Katie or Maggie?"_
> 
> _"Maggie."_
> 
> _"Then it's The Dark Knight."_
> 
> _"Yeah...[she says it right after batman saves](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhtS3bjRS_A&feature=youtu.be&t=49s)... yeah..."_

His mouth was still unflatteringly open when he felt the car come to a stop. He didn't even know where they were but that didn't stop him from being surprised that they were already there. The man turned the engine off and juggled the keys in his hands for a moment. _He's hesitating_ , Stiles recognised the body language all too well.

> _"I'm not Batman..."_

The man looked over at him, as if he was waiting for something. Stiles didn't know what. 

> _"Well, I'm not Rachel Dawes."_

Nodding, he turned away from Stiles again to open his door and get out. Stiles scrabbled for his own door after a moment of foggy, heat-induced disorientation. He levered his lanky frame out of the car and found himself in front of a large neon sign shaped like a grilled cheese sandwich.

> _"What happened to chili?"_
> 
> _"It's not on the menu, but they have it."_
> 
> _"This is you kidnapping me, isn't it..."_

The man paused with his hand on the door to look back at Stiles with a single eyebrow raised. _And fuck_ , Stiles was not expecting that at all. He knew from the club that his irises were probably some shade of blue or green, and that his stubble looked delicious enough that he wanted to run his teeth over it, but _fuck_. _That was his body under there._ With his arm stretched out towards the door, Stiles could see the skin tight t-shirt underneath the leather jacket. He could also see how little that shirt left up to the imagination. Stiles was going to have a lot more to try and forget than just stubble. _Fuck._

> _"Which is why I'm feeding you first?"_

Stiles scoffed exaggeratedly, followed by a wince at his poor attempt at a scoff he was hoping would cover up his train of thought.

> _"You're not feeding me, you're just-"_
> 
> _"I'm not kidnapping you!"_

He felt his cheeks heat at that. The man was staring right into his eyes now, as though challenging him to say something else that was utterly stupid. Great, one more thing to try and forget later.

> _"Well, I am considering a gag though..."_
> 
> _"Psshhh, please! Like you'd be able to carry this entire conversation..."_

Stiles bumped into him lightly with his shoulder as he walked past him, through the open door. He caught a flash of white in the corner of his eye. _Teeth,_ he thought, _that was totally a proper toothy smile_. The list of things he would have to try and forget later was getting longer by the second. _Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> This story is [rebloggable on my tumblr here](http://adronitis.tumblr.com/post/48013447290/continued-from-here-for-a-moment-stiles).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
